danganronpa_fan_projectfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuichi Souda
Kazuichi Souda is a character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and is a survivor of the Island Life of Mutual Killing and a resident of Jabberwock Island. He had the title of Ultimate Mechanic before falling into despair and later escaping to the real world. Appearance Kazuichi is a young man, whose most easily noticeable feature is his sharp teeth, resembling that of a shark's. He has shoulder-length dyed pink hair that is very messy underneath his hat, forming what looks like a large shark's fin. A few strands of his hair, on the left side of his face, are made into a small, neat braid. While his hair is still brightly colored, the color has dulled significantly, with his natural black roots becoming very apparent, although they are usually hidden underneath his hat. He has pink eyes, although these are also not natural, instead being prescription color contacts. Due to the post-apocalyptic nature of the world, Kazuichi sometimes needs to wear glasses, which he absolutely hates doing, especially because it reveals his natural eye color as brown. Kazuichi wears a bright yellow jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up, and a variety of small emblems and pins decorating the front. He has large pockets in which he can efficiently store things, as well as a tiny mini-light hanging from his belt loop. He wears matching yellow sneakers and a black beanie that covers up much of the bad layering in his hair. He actually has a decently muscular build, especially around his arms, back and chest, even though his jumpsuit doesn't easily give this away. Despite this, he's still one of the shorter guys on the island, which makes him more than a little upset. Personality Kazuichi desperately wants people to like him, which leads to him trying to play it cool and act carefree around most people, especially the ones who don't know about his past and his internal struggles. However, despite his best efforts, everyone on the island knows him to he a jumpy, stressed out person who is easily scared and often screams out of fear. Kazuichi is a terrible liar, not really having any kind of verbal filter. He has the habit of blurting out just about whatever comes to mind, even if it's not especially tactful or nice. Despite the fact that he doesn't often grasp subtlety or implicit things, he is a genius when it comes to machinery and is also very creative. Kazuichi is also much more intelligent than he thinks he is, some of his perceived lack of intelligence coming from the fact that he believes himself to be stupid, and that it's pointless to try to change that. Speaking of machinery, Kazuichi takes delight in taking things apart and examining their structures, as well as thinking of ways to fix problems with his skills. He isn't the neatest person, growing anxious if he can't at least tinker with something, resulting in a very large pile of parts scattered everywhere in his room. This fascination of his with taking things apart even extends to things that aren't machines, such as other objects, and in a way, Honoka, who lets him examine her and touch her once in a while. Kazuichi also has a great liking for girls, although a lot of his feelings are based on fantasies. Many of his crushes on girls are entirely based on girls who he perceives to be out of his league, so there's no chance that he'll ruin them or embarrass himself in front of them. This makes him mostly view them in an escapist way, thinking of them as idols or heroes, and more or less distancing himself from them. However, on the less common occasion that he begins to develop feelings for a girl who he has a legitimate chance with, he begins to get scared and doesn't let his feelings be known, as he begins to think about being betrayed and the girl hating him for liking her, thinking that he's disgusting and worthless. In Honoka's case, he was terrified to tell her that he liked her, because he saw her as far too good for him and he was afraid of her abandoning him as a lot of other people had done. Kazuichi suffers from severe self-esteem issues, and has trouble trusting people because he thinks that they'll automatically hate him if they see who he is. He doesn't like the appearance that he currently has, he just sticks with it because it's an image that he liked, and that he's become so used to it that it's easy now. He doesn't really know how to have friends, or indeed how he has them in the first place, and he's very shaky and unsure when it comes to his newfound relationship with Honoka. However, when someone's proven themself to be his friend, he becomes rather clingy and physically affectionate, constantly wanting to touch or hold that person and be with them. Backstory Kazuichi's life seemed to have been fairly tougher than a normal child's. He and his father ran his family's bike shop due to his mother's death in childbirth, but nothing was ever sold. The bike shop wasn't always inactive, however, many customers would ask for them to fix their bike tires or inflate them. Despite this, the family was still often low on money. In result, though, Kazuichi got plenty of practice with making and building things. Kazuichi liked to mess up many things, such as his greatest invention, attaching an engine to the machine that draws the chalk lines on soccer fields. However, it escaped through the school entrance at full speed, without curving or stopping. As a child, Kazuichi was also very skittish, and easily picked on. He had a best friend in middle school. They always did everything together, and could he talk to him about anything. One time, Kazuichi let him cheat off his test because his friend had begged him for help, but they both got caught by the teacher. He insisted that Kazuichi was the one who willingly gave him the answers. Starting from that point, his friend kept avoiding Kazuichi, though, in actuality, Kazuichi didn't really care about being scolded. However, because of this, Kazuichi later developed trust issues. Kazuichi let other children step all over him, but then he decided to change his appearance entirely. From changing his hair color, to losing his glasses, and presumably sharpening his teeth, so that he could fit in better with people around him. It seems as if it'd do the opposite, but that may just be how his mind works. At this point, he began to put up the "Tough punk" facade to avoid more bullying, which, to this day, continues to break almost constantly. In addition to Kazuichi's rough childhood, with money and bullying problems, his dad seemed to have beat him at times. In one of his Free Time Events, he states that he had never been on a field trip, and spoke quite casually about his father beating him when he didn't attend school on those days. Such behavior suggests that he was a subject of excessive abuse. Relationships Honoka Shiozawa Honoka absolutely loves Kazuichi, although it's easy for her to get irritated with him. However, this irritation is never in a mean or angry way, and the two of them share obvious banter together, as well as having developed a very physically intimate relationship. They never refer to one another as "boyfriend" or "girlfriend", but it's become incredibly obvious that that's exactly what they are. Initially, neither of them enjoyed the other's company very much, with Honoka thinking of Kazuichi as being annoying, and Kazuichi being wary of her and thinking that she would be unpleasant towards him. However, as their friendship grew slowly, so too did romantic feelings, which eventually consumed them entirely and lay the foundation for an incredibly obvious relationship. The two of them have more trust in one another than they usually would for any other person, and they are almost always physically affectionate with each other even outside of the bedroom, much to the annoyance of just about everyone on the island. Both of them also enjoy creating things, and they're quite content to just sit next to each other for hours or get into minor, joking scuffles over food or something else ultimately meaningless. Neither of them have very much relationship experience, which makes this relationship much more raw and special than it normally would be. Sonia Nevermind Initially, Kazuichi had a crush on Sonia, and some of his feelings still remain. However, he doesn't act on them at all anymore, because his idea of Sonia was more or less entirely imaginary, and Honoka is real. However, he still refers to her as "Miss Sonia", likely out of habit. He used to make comments about her body and appearance which were admittedly rather perverted, however he seems to have grown out of it for the most part. Due in part to the passage of time, and in part to the way that Kazuichi is now treating Sonia, Sonia has become far friendlier towards him, even offering advice towards his relationship with Honoka. While they aren't especially close, they at least consider each other to be friends. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Initially, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were often at each other's throats, although at this point most of the tension between them is gone. They can at least tolerate one another at this point, and would even call one another friends on good days. Fuyuhiko will frequently worry about Kazuichi's relationship with Honoka, trying to make sure that the two of them aren't doing anything too risky, as Fuyuhiko is still struggling with the idea that his peers aren't underage anymore. Nagito Komaeda Kazuichi is still somewhat afraid of Nagito, despite the fact that Nagito has started to mellow out significantly. Kazuichi tries to understand him a bit more, although he still avoids Nagito as much as he can. Nagito thinks of Kazuichi as a friend, although there is still a bit of a condescending attitude behind what the former says. The physical affection that Nagito shows towards Kazuichi at times makes him incredibly uncomfortable, which leads Kazuichi to stay away from him for the most part. Hajime Hinata Over the course of the killing game, Kazuichi latched onto Hajime, calling him his "soul friend", and considers Hajime to be his first real friend. Although Hajime may sometimes not understand or be irritated by Kazuichi, he tries his best to humor him and to help him out when he can. Hajime does often become irritated by Kazuichi's raving about Honoka to anyone who will listen, although he still tries to be polite. Ryuichi Tochikura Kazuichi considers Ryuichi to be his "bro", as the two of them bonded very quickly over their similar skills and some parts of their attitudes. Kazuichi rather admires Ryuichi's positive attitude, although he shifts between considering Ryuichi's behavior as being brave and cool or borderline suicidal. Kazuichi doesn't understand Ryuichi's seeming obsession with getting himself into danger, although he still reluctantly has a hand in a lot of Ryuichi's ideas. Usagi Eguchi Due to being his girlfriend's best friend, Kazuichi has gotten to know Usagi a little. Kazuichi thinks of her as being a pretty smart girl most of the time, although some of her habits, such as going jogging early in the morning, confuse and even slightly disturb him. Takuro Nagata At first, Kazuichi was rather scared of Takuro, due to his intimidating presence and tendency to hang in the back of the room, which prevented Kazuichi from getting any kind of good scope on him. However, due to hanging out with him more, Kazuichi now considers Takuro to be a friend, especially because of just how kind and understanding the latter turned out to be. It also helps that both of them have some kind of addiction to caffeine. Tomoe Asaka Unlike Takuro, Tomoe still scares Kazuichi. Her volatile attitude and tendencies to threaten violence more often than not end with tears and yelling as far as he's concerned. Kazuichi doesn't understand Mikan's attraction to Tomoe, thinking that she must be talking about someone else entirely when she talks about the person she loves. Tomoe is more or less uninterested in Kazuichi, not really seeing any reason to harass him too much. Tatsuo Souda Being his father, Kazuichi has a bit of a complicated relationship with him. Kazuichi doesn't recognize the abuse that he suffered at the hands of his father as abuse, believing that he deserved it and that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Growing up without any other family members or parental figures made Kazuichi trust in his father far more than he should, due to not knowing that this was unhealthy and not normal. However, Kazuichi is also obviously scared of Tatsuo, becoming uncharacteristically quiet and skittish around him, seemingly reverting back to the way he was when he was younger. Haru Shiozawa The concept of meeting the mother of his significant other was initially a very terrifying prospect for Kazuichi. That was fitting, as at first Haru acted cold around Kazuichi, refusing to speak to him until she knew her daughter was healthy, safe, and not pregnant. Although he didn't know it at the time, Haru's behavior was due to her past experiences, and when she confirmed that her daughter was fully happy in this relationship and baby-free, she became a much more calm and upbeat woman, although there are still edges of coldness in her personality every now and then. Quotes * “Name's Kazuichi Souda. I'm the "Ultimate Mechanic." Nice to meet ya!” * “Ah well. This ain't natural, but I guess it's nothing we can't handle, right?” * “Those things're goin' nowhere. I mean...they're not broken - if they were just broken, we'd be flying already, y'know?” * “Oi, oi... don't say things like that! You’re gonna ruin my mood!” * “Y...You can't scare me with your threats!” * “Yawn... Ah... Woke up late. S’not like me at all...” * “I PREPARED!” * “I-I'll make you look back at me! I'll work hard and make you absolutely look back at me, alright!” * “Hehe...that sounds pretty awesome. I'm looking forward to working with ya, comrade!” * “Guys definitely need something with a rumble and some bam bam bam!” * “Disassemble, reassemble, see how it goes... Disassemble, reassemble, see how it goes... Doing that over and over gets my brain moving!” * “I just...really like the feeling of an engine running.” * “Humans are creatures that betray each other, y'know...” * “I was always...a weak, cowardly kid. All I ever did was study and tinker with machines.” * “Even if I was betrayed or lied to, I always believed they had a good reason for it.” * “What a wicked way of backing us into a wall... Is this his professional skill...!?” * “A-Are you freakin' kidding me...? There's no limit to how useless you can be...!” * “Wh-What the heck...? This isn't a comic book, you know...!” * “Why do you always side with Hajime...!? Do you have a crush on him or something!?” * “It's okay to reach such a happy ending, right!?” * “If this is a game...are my words being displayed in a text window right now!?” * “Just kill him right now! Then this nightmare can finally end!” * “If I don't have any place to go back to, I should at least protect this place no matter what!” * “...People can't change that easily, y'know!” (to Fuyuhiko) * “Hey! I'll never forget you guys or the others!” Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters